Spectrum
by MikoGoddess
Summary: Inspired by the song, I Hate Everything About You. A holiday oneshot about a rocky relationship built upon years of hatred that grew into an unimaginable love. Harry decides to express his feelings through karaoke at the Christmas party. DMHP, ends fluffy


Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the song, "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace. So –nyah-

A/N: Just a lil one shot I decided to write. After RedKitty's suggestion that I should work on my vocab some more, I did indeed try to do so. Not sure how well I managed, but I think it sounded at least a little more sophisticated than my usual stuff.

And, just a note, this is the most citrus-y thing I've ever posted. I know it's still not all that much, but whatever, lol. Maybe someday I'll be comfortable enough to post the full-out lemony goodness, but that day is not today. Oh yeah, and I called it 'spectrum' just because of the spectrum of emotion from love to hate. Liked it better than the other titles I managed to come up with.

Warnings: Lime-ish-ness, boyXboy lovin', and, um…yeah that's really about it. Now on with the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Spectrum**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soft gasps and desperate moans filled the air of the chilly prefects' quarters down in the dungeons as two bodies moved against each other in passionate abandon.

"Draco…" Harry whispered as he tangled his hand in the soft blonde locks of his lover, something he took pride in being the only one with permission to do so. Draco groaned, and kissed Harry deeply, rocking his hips against the boy's below him, growing annoyed at the boxers that remained between them. He reached one hand down, and grabbed Harry roughly, just this side of painful, through the silky black material.

Harry arched upwards with a gasp at the exquisite touch, and pulled Draco's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it almost viciously. Draco growled in response, and in a swift movement divested both himself and Harry of the last of their clothing, before lowering his body again, and losing himself in the delicious feel of skin on skin. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, and Draco lost all control. He tugged on Harry's bottom lip with his teeth, while positioning himself to enter the boy below him.

There was never love lost between them, and more often than not they used no lube, as Harry had never expressed any consternation about the pain. Draco had voiced his own concern about it a couple of times, and was quite surprised when Harry's only reply was to say, "People coddle me all the time, Malfoy. I don't need it from you too. Go on…_hurt _me. I _dare_ you." Draco had never been quite so turned on as he had at that moment; the first time they'd made love. Although he doubted other people would call what they did 'making love.' The passion of their fights of so many years would not be forgotten, and was simply released in a different way. Such was the nature of their relationship.

They had not given a name to what they had, nor bothered to define it, as it had happened so suddenly that neither really knew what to think. It happened, it continued, therefore it was.

Harry gasped and clenched his jaw shut in order to stop the small cry threatening to escape as Draco pushed into him. Of course it hurt, but it was a pain Harry found himself enjoying in an odd sort of way, and he had stopped trying to understand it. This relationship – if you could apply such a term – constantly invaded Harry's mind. Through classes, during breaks, in his dreams, no matter when or where, he would always find his mind turning to thoughts of the blonde, grey-eyed wonder that was Draco Malfoy. His eyes sought the other in classes longingly, yet glared when he managed to lock gazes. They spat insults and harsh words in the hallways, and terms of endearments in the bedroom. And yet sometimes, even those were switched, and one was disguised as the other in deliberate misguided connotation.

"Harry…" Draco moaned into the brunette's ear, nipping at the lobe before making his way down Harry's neck, and biting his shoulder to ground himself as he felt the pressure building quickly in his abdomen.

The Gryffindor dragged his nails down Draco's back, leaving red trails that stood out in sharp relief against the pale skin. What were these feelings that conflicted within him? Despite misgivings, the pull towards the ever-devious Slytherin would not cease growing, and Harry felt unnerved by the idea that he might actually be growing _fond_ of the git. Of course there was an attraction between the two, otherwise this moment would not be happening, but to harbor feelings for each other aside from hatred? Unspeakable!

Both boys' breathing grew heavy and quickened as climax approached them both, and when Draco brought his hand between them, Harry could not hold back as he succumbed to the sweet bliss of release with a shout of Draco's name escaping his lips. Draco followed soon after, and collapsed atop Harry as they both caught their breath.

Harry chuckled softly at Draco's dead weight upon his chest, and brought his arms up to wrap around the lean waist. Draco grunted, and without lifting his head, managed to mumble, "Terrible as always, of course."

Rolling his eyes, Harry pinched the skin beneath his fingers as punishment. "Of course it was; that's why you can't move, right?"

"Hmph…I could move if I so desired. But I think I would rather lay here and crush you instead."

"I think I have more dignity than to die by cuddling…" Harry deadpanned, showing he wasn't the least bit threatened by Draco's apparent attempt on his life by lying there.

"Whatever…now be a saint and shut up so I can go to sleep, would you?" Draco grumbled, burrowing his face into the hollow of Harry's neck.

Harry smiled at the gesture that made Draco seem somehow just a little more like a person instead of simply an arrogant aristocrat, and carded his fingers through the boy's silky hair. Draco let out a soft sigh of contentment – something he would of course deny if asked about – and fell asleep fairly quickly, with Harry following soon after.

- - - - -

The next morning at breakfast – the first day of December – Professor Dumbledore stood before the Great Hall, immediately gaining silence from the gathered students. "In light of recent and most somber events," he started, indicating the continuing war against Voldemort, and recent losses on the side of the light, "the other staff members and I have decided to hold a Christmas Party here in the Great Hall." Excited murmurs started around the hall, and Dumbledore waited a patient few moments before silencing the student body once more. "Now this is no formal ball, so you needn't worry about fancy gowns, or finding dates. There will be a feast provided, along with all sorts of snacks, and activities of all kinds held for your enjoyment. We have even procured a muggle karaoke machine, for those of you so inclined to try your talent at singing." There was an appreciative chuckle from the students, and this time he made no move to silence them as the entire hall broke into conversation with their friends.

"A party!" Ron whispered with a grin, turning immediately to his two best friends.

Harry grinned back. "And no ball!"

"Ooh, it sounds like fun! And karaoke!" Hermione added, clapping her hands together.

"Please," said a smooth, condescending voice from behind them. "It's just going to be a sorry excuse for the students to show what talentless, undignified idiots they are." Draco smirked at the group, and Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him, snickering at the joke and not realizing the irony in doing so.

Harry's eyes narrowed to a glare, and he marveled at Draco's ability to still make his blood boil with simply a few words. He noticed Ron beside him about to retaliate, but managed to beat the redhead to it. "Think you're so much better, do you? Oh, I'm sure your idea of a fun party is a stuffy ball filled with hoity-toity people and all the pleasant company of a blast-ended skrewt, hm?"

Draco sneered at him then, and sniffed in annoyance. "You know nothing of the high-life Potter. I might feel sorry for such a poor orphan as yourself, if I were so inclined to do so."

"I'm more _inclined_ to feel sorry for one who doesn't know how to have a bit of _fun_, Malfoy," Harry countered. Draco stopped for a moment, and his gaze as it bore into Harry's was calculating. But before either of them could say anything more, Ron piped in with his own angered words.

"Yeah you stuck up git! Why don't you leave us alone and go back to your stupid friends," he growled, and Draco could have laughed at the drop in the intelligence level of the comeback.

"You're not even worth my wasted breath, Weasley," he retorted, turning on the spot and walking out of the great hall with all the grace and flare innate within the name 'Malfoy.' His two cronies bumbled after him, and then they were gone, leaving a sour taste on the air that quite effectively derailed the Gryffindors' previously happy conversation.

- - - - - - -

Harry and Draco only met up once more before the first annual Hogwarts Christmas Party set to be held the fourteenth of December. Harry had received an owl that Sunday morning at breakfast simply saying, _Tonight, RoR_. He had to fight down the secretive smile as he stuffed the note into his pocket. A couple questions were thrown at him from his friends, but he dodged them easily, and gave a discreet nod to the Slytherin watching him from across the room.

Later that night, Harry donned his invisibility cloak and traversed the silent and darkened hallways to the Room of Requirement. As he opened the door and took off his cloak, his vision was immediately hindered by a blindfold being tied around his eyes. He panicked for a moment before he felt hands on his shoulders – hands he immediately recognized to be Draco's.

"So I don't know how to have fun, do I?" Draco purred into Harry's ear, circling slowly around him.

Harry swallowed heavily at the tone. "You…you're still upset about that?" Well his voice was mostly normal at least.

Draco chuckled, and came to a stop behind Harry, placing his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders, and guiding him to a large bed on the far side of the room. "Upset? No. I just thought I should show you the sort of _fun_ a Slytherin is well known for having."

Harry's knees bumped against the edge of the mattress, and Draco pushed him down so that his torso lay across the velvety duvet. Draco stepped away for just a moment, before taking his former position, and draping his own body over Harry's. He grabbed the brunet's hands, and pulled them forwards before handcuffing them together. Harry gasped at the unexpected action, and Draco smirked in satisfaction as he pulled Harry's dark mane of hair to the side, and lightly nipped the exposed flesh of his neck.

After getting over the initial shock of being handcuffed, Harry managed to say, "Why do I have a feeling your definition of fun somehow involves S&M?"

Draco laughed this time, and pressed his already hard length against Harry's back. "Because you have a knack for _feeling_." He leaned forward so that his mouth rested right next to Harry's ear and whispered in a husky voice, "Besides, try to tell me you aren't turned on by this." He licked the shell of Harry's ear, and tugged on the lobe before finding a spot on his neck just below and behind it and sucking gently. Harry moaned, and pushed back against Draco.

And when the night was finished, Harry lay in Draco's arms, sore as hell, but happy as a lark, and he thought idly '_Maybe I should insult Draco like that more often, if this is how he responds…_'

- - -- - - -- -

Harry awoke with a groan the next morning, and turned over to his left when the light from the early morning sun invaded his vision, even behind closed eyelids. His back still hurt him slightly, he was tired, and he wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day.

He tucked his head under Draco's chin, to which the blonde Slytherin opened his eyes and smiled. "Alright kitten, enough cuddling, we do have class today."

Harry snorted, and poked Draco's stomach harshly for the nickname. "I'm not a kitten."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're a lion; close enough."

"That's hardly the same thing!" Harry countered, and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Are we _really_ going to argue over this, Harry? Because I know you may not care, but I'd rather like to get to class on time. Besides, people will wonder if we both show up late, and at the same time."

Harry let out a heavy sigh, and rolled over. "Alright Mr. Perfectionist. I think you're just afraid of being affectionate," he finished with a sly grin and a mischievous glint in his eyes as he watched his lover over his shoulder.

Draco swallowed and looked away from the unnervingly _knowing_ gaze. "I'm a Malfoy. Malfoys don't _do_ affectionate, Harry."

Instead of countering like Draco expected, Harry simply shrugged and said, "Suit yourself." Then he gathered his clothes and dressed, wrapped his cloak around himself, and left the room without another word.

Left in the empty room, Draco simply gaped for a few moments before shaking his head, and gathering up his own clothes, which had been strewn about from the previous night's activities. He couldn't believe Harry had just used his own behavior against him! He wasn't supposed to do that! Draco was the only one allowed to be cold, indifferent, and uncaring. Harry – bloody, insufferable, Potter – was supposed to crawl to him, whining for affection like a lovesick puppy! Draco spared one glare towards the bed, as if his current mood were somehow its fault, and pivoted angrily before exiting the room as well, leaving no trace of their presence behind.

- - - - - - - -

The day of the School Christmas Party couldn't come soon enough for everyone. The past couple of weeks had been stressful with mid-year exams, and all the students were finally ready to sit back and relax for a month before having to do it all over again.

Harry inspected his outfit in the mirror, turning this way and that and causing his roommates to grumble about how he was acting like a girl. He ignored them and continued making himself look his absolute best. He wanted to be impeccable, and mostly, irresistible. Despite Draco's previous comments of the party made for fools, he knew the Slytherin would be attending. And Harry had big plans for his infuriating lover.

After finding out about the party, Harry had gone shopping for an outfit to wear. Of course Dumbledore had said it was no ball, but that did not mean that this was no occasion to dress nice. He wore black slacks and a pair of black, dragon-hide boots. A dark green, short-sleeved and button-down shirt accented his eyes perfectly, with the top button undone and a silver pendant hung over his collar bone to top it off. To finish off the outfit was a new cloak; nothing terribly fancy, but of a fine enough material to stand out amongst the crowd. He smiled at his reflection, and whirled about once, admiring the flow of the cloak's material.

Ron, who stood behind Harry assembling his own outfit, rolled his eyes and asked Harry why he was dressing so nice for just a simple party. Harry's only reply was to smile in a way that suggested a very interesting surprise. When no further answers were forthcoming, despite Ron's numerous attempts to pry them from the dark-haired boy, they both made their way down into the common room, and met up with Hermione so they could all arrive at the party together.

As they walked down the stairs and towards the Great Hall, Harry wondered at how mad Draco would be for what he intended to do. After all, it wasn't really _that_ drastic. It was just a song. But this was also a test for the gray-eyed enigma; a test that would make or break the weak ties of a relationship they had kept going for the past few months. Besides, he couldn't bring himself to feel all that bad for putting Draco on the spot like this, because over the past week he had been nothing but an irritating prick, and Harry almost felt as if he were back to their earlier years.

Harry was forced to pull from his thoughts when Hermione turned to him and asked if he was all right. He took a deep breath, and turned to her with a smile. "Brilliant," he answered, and she hesitated before smiling back. All concern was quickly forgotten though as they approached the entrance to the Hall. Of course all the grandeur of a normal Christmas at Hogwarts was there, but now it was even more so. There was snow falling from the ceiling, which disappeared into the air before it reached the ground. Large Christmas trees decorated with fairy lights and glittering ornaments adorned every corner, and holly, mistletoe and poinsettias were placed all about, giving the room a very warm and festive feeling. Candles floated above them to provide just the right lighting, and Harry couldn't have pictured it better.

Hermione quickly ushered them to a nearby circular table, where they met up with Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Neville, and a couple other Gryffindors, as well as Luna Lovegood. They all immediately started into conversations, and chatted happily until the promised feast appeared in front of them.

The party was a blast. There were games all around, and music playing, and more snacks than all the attendees could even think to eat. But Harry was awaiting one thing; the karaoke.

- -

"Alright students," Dumbledore said after the music stopped, and he stood up on the stage that had been placed at the front of the Great Hall, "if any of you would like to try your talents at becoming the next big rock star, now would be your time to do so." He ended with a smile, and with a wave of his hand a karaoke machine appeared beside him, and a microphone next to it.

Immediately several students made their way towards the stage to look at the songs, or to put in a request for their turn. It was entertaining, to watch the students sing to their favorite songs. Some were, of course, the obligatory absolutely terrible singers, while others were surprisingly good. And finally, Harry stood up and excused himself from his friends, before walking up to the stage for his turn.

As Harry made his way to the front of the room, whispers started to pass through the hall. The Gryffindor rolled his eyes at the oh-so-predictable behavior. At least ten people had sung before him, and yet suddenly he was a big deal. They were probably all just wondering if their savior had another talent besides living – which, given Harry's life, is quite a talent in and of itself.

His boots clunked on the hollow stairs set into the side of the stage as he made his way up, and he idly wondered when the hall had become so silent. He set the song he wanted on the karaoke machine, and grabbed the microphone. "I'd like to make a little dedication with this song." He started. The first notes of the song started, and he tapped his foot lightly as his eyes scanned the room, landing directly on the blonde that occupied his mind more often than not. He smiled, and it was almost feral as he licked his lips. "I mean every word, so pay close attention…_Malfoy_." And then he took a deep breath and began to sing.

- -

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

- -

As the last note of the song rang in the air, a dead silence fell upon the Great Hall. Harry chanced a glance at his friends. Hermione was staring with an open mouth, and Ron looked as if he might faint. His gaze moved back to Draco, whose eyes looked very conflicted at that moment. His expression changed quickly from anger, to another that Harry wasn't quite sure he could identify. But he supposed he could understand that, as that was the first declaration of love either of them had uttered. In fact it was the first time Harry had truly said it to himself. His thoughts over the past week had been about nothing but his growing affections, and what it was he really felt for his blonde lover. Finally he had come to a conclusion, and decided this song pretty much summed it all up.

After several moments of almost deafening silence, Draco stood, the scrape of his chair against the stone floor making some people cringe. His steps were slow and purposeful as he approached the stage, and his footsteps reverberated off the walls, making his trek to the stage seem far more menacing than it should have.

Harry's hand – the one holding the mic – finally fell from its position in front of Harry's mouth, and dropped limply to his side as he watched Draco's approach with mixed feelings of trepidation and anticipation.

When Draco finally stood before him, Draco raised his hand and backhanded Harry across the top of his head near his temple. It wasn't enough to really hurt, but it was enough to be an unwelcome surprise. Harry's head turned to the side – toward the rest of the students – and there was a collective gasp of surprise. "That," Draco started in the voice he used so often to establish his superiority to those around him, "was for exposing us without consulting me first."

Then he gripped Harry's chin lightly with his forefinger and thumb, and brought Harry's face back so they were staring eye-to-eye. Harry could have melted right there at the smoldering – yet somehow gentle – look in the silver-gray eyes. "And this…" he whispered as he leaned down, touching his lips to Harry's in the most gentle kiss he had ever given, and the most loving kiss they had ever shared. Harry's knees went week at the sheer emotion in the kiss, and he leaned forward into Draco's chest, committing this moment to memory. After a few moments, and murmurs started to break out around the hall, Draco pulled back, and ran his hand through Harry's hair. "That was because, despite all odds…I love you too, you prat."

Harry's smile could have outshone the sun, Draco thought, at the glimpse he caught of it before he was tackled by the raven-haired boy. He fell backwards from the sudden attack, and allowed Harry to practically squeeze the life out of him for a few moments, and finally told him to get off with an amused smile on his face.

They were soon ushered off the stage by a smiling Dumbledore, and the person next in line for the karaoke was called up to the stage, effectively setting the party back into full swing. Hermione and Ron immediately ran up to Harry with questioning gazes.

"This is…some sort of prank, right?" Hermione asked. Ron stood behind her, glaring daggers at Draco and sending very confused glances to Harry, but otherwise saying nothing. It seems he had been shocked speechless.

"No prank, Granger," Draco answered, as he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled the boy to his side. Harry blushed but made no move to pull away.

Hermione furrowed her brow as she watched the two. "But…you're always so mean to each other. I mean, I don't understand. How can you love and hate each other at the same time?" she asked, sounding genuinely perplexed.

Harry smiled slightly, and rested his head against Draco's shoulder. "How do you and Ron fight all the time and still manage to like each other?" He chuckled at the matching blushes on his two friends' faces, before continuing on. "Honestly, Hermione, I don't understand it either. But, I don't really think love was mean to be understood. Now then, if you don't mind…" He tipped an imaginary hat to Hermione and Ron, before guiding Draco towards the doors that led outside.

It had just started snowing, and Harry grasped Draco's hand as they began walking with no destination in mind. "You know this will cause problems," Draco stated, watching the soft white flakes falling from the sky.

"I do," Harry answered.

"You do realize this is going to take a lot of work," Draco tried again, sounding the slightest bit hesitant.

Harry smiled and stopped, turning so that they were facing each other. He clutched Draco's other hand, before smiling serenely up at the doubting blonde. "Like I would expect anything having to do with you to be easy," he said teasingly, before leaning forward so that their noses just touched, and their breath mingled in the cold night air. "Besides, what's life without a little bit of challenge?"

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but Harry cut him off with a passionate kiss, proving to Draco in a way words could not that he was more than willing to make this work. Draco responded eagerly, and wrapped his arms the smaller boy; the boy that had somehow taken the heart he thought was not meant to be given; the boy he had fallen in love with.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Weeeell, almost didn't get that one out before Christmas was over. Nothing special really, it was just an idea that popped into my head when I was listening to the radio in the car one day, and that song started playing. And since it was Christmas time, I decided to make the obligatory holiday one-shot out of it. Hehe, anyway, hope you enjoyed this simple piece, and a very Merry Christmas to everybody!


End file.
